Tiny Thing
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Well, you guys asked for it. So I had better see reviews from all of you! I will hunt you down if you don't review! Hey, I'm in this too so it's going to be even better then with just Zim!


Body Tiny Thing 

A/N: I can't believe that you people wanted this one. Beware the kawaiiness and the shortness (no pun intended until I typed this) and just plain badness of this ficcy! I guess...I'm having a sugar crash at the moment......zzzzz.......I'm up, I'm up! SUGAR ROCKS!!! Btw, I think the next short fic will be the platypus one but first I'll do a bio on Irkens in general. Not much is known about my kind so I'm thinkin' I'll tell ya all bout me and......er......stuff......FEAR THE STUFF!!! Stuff of DOOM! CIR has gotta stop giving me fun dip sugar while I sleep...

The new born Irken child, still dripping in goo, jumped up from the broken glass that cut it's feet and up to the robot arm. 

Irken Child: I love you cold unfeeling robot arm! 

But suddenly the arm started to shake and toss about. Did it not like it's new friend? But the tiny creature did not let go. It just kept smiling and hugging the piece of cold metal. 

Unknown Tall Guy: Grrrrrrrr!! Hey, Purple get over here! We've got a..........very strange ordeal goin' on! 

Purple: Ugh.........what is it Red? I was in the middle of the Happy Gorilla show......in this one, the gorilla was-- 

Red: Shut up and tell me later! Get over here and check this out! 

Purple: You don't like that show anymore? 

Red: No, I still love that show. Do you doubt my love for the gorilla?! It's just that......well, see for yourself. 

The first tall dude stepped aside to make room for another, equally tall dude. 

Purple: What the hopping noodles?! 

He exclaimed as he gazed through the window into the nursery. He stared at something other then the Irken and robotic arm(the fact that a birthtube was missing) moment happening and Red had to correct him. 

Purple: That's not strange.....I think it's cute. 

Red: Rrrrrr........don't make me use this!! 

The Tallest warned as he pulled out a laser gun and held it inches away from Purple's eye. 

Red: Now go down there and pry it off! 

Purple: Okay, okay!!! *rushed out hurriedly to the door that led to the hot, red-lit nursery. It opened automatically for him and shut quickly after he had gone out* 

Door's computer: You have made a simple door very happy. 

Purple ignored it and floated down the perforated metal stairs until he reached the end of the swirling staircase. Red was supposed to replace that stupid door's A.I. chip. The tubes of unborn Irkens seemed to go on forever down the nursery walls. Purple made his way over to the robotic arm and it's little friend. 

Purple: Awww...you're so cute. But you gotta come off or else Red will hurt me...again. 

He put his fingers gently around the Irken baby's chest and pulled a little. He pulled harder when the little one wouldn't let go. Soon he had to pull as hard as he possibly could. This caused a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing: The baby let go. Bad thing: Purple went flying back into the birthtube wall. 

Irken child: *sniffle* My armmy! Why my armmy?! I loveded you armmy! I loveded you!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 

Purple looked down to the floor at the Irken. It was a boy although it can be hard to tell at this age sometimes. But the antennae didn't curl so it had to be. Besides, it had another feature which isn't going to be mentioned right now. Suddenly another birthtube was pulled out and broken by the arm. This one was a girl, a rare event indeed. 80% of the Irken race was all male. Only 20% female. 

Computer: Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty. 

Female Irken child: Huh? Where am I? What am I? What are these stringy things doing on my head? Hey, is that what I am? 

She used her tiny legs to run over to Purple and the other Irken newborn. However she slipped up on the goo from the male's tube and slid straight into him. At least he stopped crying. They both slid for a while before stopping. The girl was first to get up. 

Female: Who are you? Are you one of me? 

Male: I dunno. What are you? 

Female: I have no clue. What are you? 

Male: How would I know? 

Female: I just thought that you might. 

Male: Well I don't. 

Female: Well then.........um......what's your name? 

Male: Errrr..........I don't know that either. You? 

Female: Me too. Hey tall persony thingy guy! What are we? 

Purple stared at the two for a second before replying. 

Purple: You two are Irkens. Babies to be exact. 

Male: Both of us? 

Purple: Yes. 

Female: But we look kinda different. That guy has-- 

Purple: You are a girl and that's a boy. It's a gender thingy. 

Male: Oooh.....I get it now. But we still don't know our names. 

Female: Yeah! *jumps on top of Purple who hasn't gotten up yet* What are our names? 

Purple: Let me check..... 

He picks up the bottom of the male's birth tube and points to the boy. 

Purple: You are Zim. 

Female: What about me? 

Purple: Get off of me so that I can show you. 

She obeyed. He went over to pick up the girl's tube then returned. 

Purple: It doesn't say your name here. It just says that you are a testing baby........oh crappit, you aren't supposed to be born!!!!!! Red is going to destroy me........ 

Female: But it's not your fault. And what's a testing baby? 

Purple: It means that tests were run on you to give you special powers or to give you a different look. Which worked. Your eyes aren't that bluish purple and your antennae curl more. 

Female: Ooooooh.....I'm special! But what's this about powers? 

Purple: It says here the power of E.L.U. was tested. 

The girl gave him a confused look. He sighed and started to explain. 

Purple: E.L.U. stands for Every Language in the Universe. You might be able to talk to different races and animals of every kind if it worked. 

Zim: I'm confused. And I don't like my name. 

Female: I need a name though. 

Red: Purple, what's going o--oh, how cute! A girl! Hey, why are her eyes magenta? Oh no, another testing baby was hatched..... 

Red had appeared out of nowhere but had been watching the three before. Purple and Red started fighting for no reason. Their argument went from who's fault it was for the birth of the female to lasers vs. smoke machines and finally to who was taller. This annoyed the girl. 

Female: Well if they won't get me a name then I guess you can. 

Zim: Me? What would I know about naming? 

Female: Just try something. 

Zim: How about Zim? 

Female: That's your name. 

Zim: You can have it. 

Female: No, you keep it. 

Zim: Fine. I'm not helping then. I'm tired anyways. 

He curled up into a ball on the floor and managed to suddenly go to sleep with the noise of the Tallest fighting and measuring themselves. 

Zim: *snores softly*Izzzzzzzzz............izzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........izzzzzzzzzz........ 

Female: Ooooooh........that's a cool sound! I like it! Maybe that can be my name! 

She turned to the Tallest, who were then having a staring contest. 

Red: Rrrrrrrrrr...... 

Purple:Rrrrrrrrr...... 

Female: Oooooooooh......that's another neat noise! I'll just put that with Zim's sound and I get.........r............izzzzzz......r.....i......z.....Riz! Yay! I got a name! 

I'm too lazy to write the rest so here's the next chapter all summed up in a small....erm....thing. 

Purple: I bet those two will grow up to be tall successes 

Red: Me too. 

Impending Doom 1 comes along and you know the rest.... 


End file.
